


Game Night

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini gift fic to cheer my friend up. It's game night at Zoro's house and Sanji's not too fond of the game they get to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

"AHHH! SHAKE IT! SHAKE IT!" Sanji yelled as he shook the wii remote frantically. He was desperately trying to fight off the ghost woman on the screen on the tv. However it was to no avail as the screen went a bright red from blood. "GAH! What!? Game over?! Again!?" He then shot a glare at Zoro, he saw that the man was losing it laughing at him. 

It was one of the funniest things Zoro had ever seen. He never would have thought Sanji was the kind to be scared by the grudge movies, let alone the video game. "I'm sorry..." he said between laugh, Zoro then wiped a small tear away. "But you scream like a girl!" He was starting to calm down now, he was actually having a blast. He was usually not the type to play much in terms of video games, but seeing Sanji's freak outs was probably going to make him a fan of horror games. 

"Why the hell am I playing this? Isn't this **your** damn game?" Sanji said as he hit the continue button.

"Yeah..." Zoro said as he gave a small shrug. "But I think that we both know how that went."

-Flashback-

"OTHER WAY!!! OTHER FUCKING WAY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!" Sanji said as he was hiding behind a pillow. He kept peeking out from behind it only to be greeted by the Grudge Woman crawling after Zoro. "You're doing this on purpose!"

"No I'm not!" Zoro shot back. "The bitch is just messing with me!"

-End of Flashback-

Sanji, a little irritated with the memory, took a drag on his cigarette and then flicked off some of the ashes. "Oh yeah, because you have a shitty sense of direction, even in a damn video game." 

"Heh, and you're still a god damned backseat driver." 

"Have you SEEN how you drive?!" Sanji said as his character on screen made their way down a corridor. "You've ended up on the wrong side of the road, heading towards oncoming traffic."

"Oh come on, that happened once." 

"Three times." Sanji added in a blunt tone.

Zoro gave a confused blink. "What? Since when?"

Sanji gave an irritated sigh. "There was that time with when we were heading to the Christmas party, that other time when we were heading back, and-"

"Grudge girl." Zoro said as he pointed to the tv.

"Wait, what?" Sanji looked back at the screen and was greeted by the Grudge Girl grabbing his character. "SHAKE IT LIKE A MOTHER FAWKER!!!!" He then started flailing the remote about.

Later that night, Sanji was trying to sleep on the couch in Zoro's place. They stayed up so late that he was too tired to drive back to his own place. However, Sanji couldn't find sleep, every time he'd close his eyes and start to drift off. He'd hear a sound or get the uneasy feeling that he was being watched and he would be brought back to the world of consciousness. Finally, Sanji sat up and got up from the couch, he headed for the entrance of the apartment, contemplating leaving for his own place. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sanji found that he would probably have been more paranoid if he was at home alone. 

Zoro was asleep, but was never much of a deep sleeper, so when he felt another body crawl into his bed his eyes snapped open pretty quick. As silly as it was his first instinct was that it was the grudge girl, and that he would probably be dead at any given moment. But as he became more conscious, logic won out in the end, he turned over in bed and gave a smug smirk to his bed partner. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Shut up, Marimo." Sanji said as he cheeks gained a slight blush. "It's your damn fault."

Zoro's smirk soon became more of a genuine smile. "I know. Good night, shitty cook." He said as Sanji scooted a little closer, he then wrapped an arm around the blonde. "We should do this more ofte-"

"Don't fucking go there." Sanji said stubbornly. He then sighed, let himself get comfortable, and finally drifted into sleep. 

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Much inspiration from Pewdiepie, for those that were wondering. XD SHAKE IT LIKE A MOTHER FUCKER! XDDDD


End file.
